


Swordpoint

by Jaseish (Kymopoleia)



Category: LoliRock (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, This doesn't make any sense, dark iris au, for no given reason, pre smut sorta, someone please make me actually put EFFORT INTO THINGS SOMETIME
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 12:12:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11230713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kymopoleia/pseuds/Jaseish
Summary: Mephisto's first kiss, or something like that





	Swordpoint

**Author's Note:**

> i'm posting this now because i hate it but i'm nearly delirious and i can't focus on this anymore so TAKE A DRABBLE WHOO
> 
> this drabble makes no sense. have fun with it.

This would have to be the first time Mephisto had gotten kissed with a blade to his neck.

It's Praxina's sword, but Iris's lips against his. He hasn't seen her pick it up but the magenta crystal is chilled and sharp, crackling with violent static and malevolence.

Honestly, he probably should have expected that this would happen eventually. He is, after all, devilishly handsome and irresistible, a total princess magnet. But even knowing all that, his cheeks flush as she deepens the kiss and tilts her head, her other hand finding his hip and gently curling around it.

Mephisto's eyes flutter shut slowly as the kiss got more all encompassing and as the princess pulls him closer.

Okay, he'd have to come clean. The sword bites into his neck a little bit as she presses to get farther into his space, and the hint of pain makes him yelp and pull back. If he were being completely honest, this is his first kiss.

Iris has a small frown on her lips, blinking up at him like he'd just taken her smoothie and dumped it on the ground. It occurs to him that maybe he's her smoothie. 

"Iris, what are you doing?" The words fall from Mephisto's lips softly and he narrows his eyes at her. "I mean it's appreciated but..."

Iris' hand flexes around the hilt of the sword, drawing his eyes to it... only to find that it's her own sword, not one of Praxina's rapiers.

She lets the dark crystal dissolve and lets her hand fall to rest on his chest, looking at it almost wistfully. "Mephisto, I'm going to have to ask you to do something very very hard for you..."

Iris looks up at him and his heart catches in his throat.

Her eyes bleed violet, dark and corrupted.

"I need you to be very, very quiet."

He nods.

She leans up and presses her lips to the hollow of his throat, where the thin line of blood is. He feels the dart of her tongue against it and his cheeks heat up.

He swallows, and she shushes him. The hot air does nothing for the blush and sends a jolt down his spine.

"P-princess?"

She slides both hands up to hold his shoulders. "I thought I asked you to be quiet?"

"Well yes but," Mephisto finally stops holding his hands out to the side like an idiot and drops them to her waist to hold her still as he pulls away to look at her. "What's going on? You're acting... Out of the ordinary."

"Well, I'm acting bad." She shrugs him off. "Today is a bad girl kind of day after all."

"Bad? But you don't do bad, little Miss Goody-two-shoes." He snorts, trying to get his wits and control back.

"Well obviously I do. So stop talking, and either let me take my time, or give me one good reason not to eat you alive right here."

That takes a second to process.

"Iris, we're in the park under the willow tree that you pushed me under. Excuse me?"

She smirked at him. "What, chicken?" Iris backs up and pops a hip. "Don't want to push the limits of what we can get away with?"

"As tempting as that sounds, really," He chuckles, rubbing the back of his neck. "I think you need a reality check. We're on different sides-"

"Fine, I'll join Gramorr. Whatever." She reaches for his cape to yank him towards her. "Just give me what I want. Right now, pretty please?" She flashes her teeth, and there goes his resolve.

"J-just like that?" He whispers, reaching down to cup her ass lightly.

"Just like that."

"Screw the princessy good girl stuff?"

"Screw the princessy good girl." She pulls him down into a heavy kiss, and the world melts from something coherent to something decidedly not.


End file.
